Total Drama Games
by Ways
Summary: With the contracts of both the ROTI and original contestants coming to an end Chris needs these two generations of contestants to go out with a bang. What better way to do it than "legally" pitting them against each other in a fight to the death?
1. Chris' Greatest Idea Yet!

**The Total Drama Games everybody! This is gonna be epic, even if it has been done by nearly everyone before if it ain't broke don't fix it right? At least I'm doing it a little differently staying within the current timeline rather than having it in the future. So without further ado, let's begin.**

**The Total Drama Games**

**Chapter 1:**

**Chris's Greatest Idea Yet!**

Total Drama, they'd done it all. They'd been on an island; they'd gone to the movies; they'd been around the world; they went back to the island when it had become a toxic wasteland and they brought the All Stars to play. When you're the host of the biggest reality show in the world it's hard to come up with a good idea when you've done almost everything possible.

That was Chris McLean's current dilemma as he sat in his room at Playa Des Losers. He needed to think of another idea for this cast before he decided to get another one.

They were all seventeen now and within a few months their contracts would be over. He needed them to go out with a bang and he needed for them to do it quickly otherwise they'll end their run with All Stars which would not make the reality show host happy.

"Maybe I need some air." Chris suggested to himself, he was hoping that going outside for a little bit would do him some good.

The host walked outside of the room and saw Playa Des Losers. All the contestants were running to the Playa's movie theater -well it wasn't really an extra room that Chris put a bunch of plastic chairs in for no reason.

"Hurry it's almost starting!" Zoey shouted.

Chris looked at the stampeding contestants in confusion. "What's going on here?"

"Courtney finally got the dvd for The Hunger Games: Catching Fire sent here." Gwen explained. "We're all excited to watch it since you wouldn't let us go and see it at the movie theater."

"Oh yeah, the premiere party was fun." Chris smirked. "That Jennifer Lawrence sure can hold down her liquor."

"Seriously?" Leshawna asked. "You went to the premiere and you wouldn't even let Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Harold, Beth, Izzy, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Zoey, Cameron, Mike, Trent, Noah, Jo, Brick, Eva, B and I see it?"

"No way!" Chris shouted. "That's like half of you and there's no way I'd spend all that money just for all of you to see a movie that I thought wasn't that good."

"That's because you have no sense of story, gosh!" Harold shouted.

"Forget McLean! Let's go and watch the movie!" Heather shouted.

Harold and Leshawna shrugged and ran off hoping to get to see the movie they had been waiting so long to see.

The stampede then left the host to his thoughts.

_Hunger Games? Now that's a good idea. It's too bad that there's nothing like that in real life…_

Chris' eyes widened at the thought. "That's it!"

Chris then ran straight back into his room and went straight to work on the idea. He was going to create the Total Drama Hunger Games and it was going to be epic!

**Short. Very short. Honestly by my definition this chapter is disgustingly short, however I suppose a short introduction is good for what'll probably be a long story. I already have all the tributes planned out and I'm excited to get this fic started.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. The Reaping

**Time for the first official chapter of the Total Drama Games. This is gonna be great! So let's go and reap these contestants/tributes. Alright, bring it on!**

**Total Drama Games:**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Reaping**

Chris McLean gave his classic grin to the camera as he stood atop a stage with a giant ball with a crank behind him.

"Welcome one and all to the first annual Total Drama Games!" Chris announced. "I'm your host Chris McLean, here to give you the true All Stars season you'd wanted with guts, gore and your heavy dose of drama! What better way than to spend it with your favorite Total Drama contestants? Right here! Right now! On… Total Drama Games!"

**Theme Song**

Chris smiled on the stage next to Chef as the crowd of thirty seven contestants stared at him. "That's right everyone, you're going to compete in your very own Hunger Games!"

"Oh hell no!" Leshawna shooke her head. "This is not what I signed up for two years ago!"

"He's kidding." Cody insisted. "You're kidding, right Chris?"

Mike chuckled. "He's probably kidding. There's no way he'd actually put us in a Hunger Games."

"This is _Chris _we're talking about…" Cameron sighed.

Chris laughed. "Oh I can assure you, this is definitely the real deal."

"Seriously McLean?!" Duncan shouted, the disbelief handing off of his voice.

"Even I find this a little much!" Sierra shouted.

"This can't be legal?" Courtney shouted at Chris. "I am going to look through the contracts! Scott get me the Total Drama contract!"

"Yes Courtney!" Scott shouted and then quickly he pulled out the Total Drama contract which he pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

Chris smirked. "If you turn to section C, subsection 8A you'll find that you are entitled to enter any and all seasons that the producers of Total Drama would like you to compete in. If you turn to Section G subsection 12W you'll find that if you are to reach your untimely demise on this show even if it's at the hands of another contestant or the host that the producers, host(s), co-host(s), and or anyone else affiliated with Total Drama will not be responsible."

"But that's not fair!" Courtney cried.

Chris shrugged. "You're short pitiful lives aren't fair. That's not really my problem."

"So now, with the help of Chef Hatchet let's get on with the reaping of the first –and probably only- Total Drama Games!"

And with that a part of the stage opened up and out appeared a scowling Chef Hatchet who was in his pink dress and with a bowl full of little slips of paper next to him.

"Chris, have you legally obtained the rights from both the government and Suzanne Collins to do this?" Harold asked.

"Chef?" Chris asked.

Chef glared at the host. "You said nothing about doing it legally!"

Chris laughed. "Watcha do?"

Chef sighed.

**FLASHBACK**

"Do you agree to the terms and conditions?" Chef leered as he stood next to a lever.

Both Suzanne Collins and the Prime Minister of Canada were dangling over a pot of some unidentifiable dish that Chef had prepared, they were hanging upside down by a single chain Chef had tied around the both of them.

"You can't throw a Hunger Games!" Suzanne Collins shouted at him. "I would never give you the rights to turn something I had written into some televised monstrosity!"

The Prime Minister nodded. "She is right, what you want is completely insane!"

Chef shook his head. "I don't think you understand. You will give Total Drama the authorization to throw a hunger games!"

"NO!" The Prime Minister shouted.

"Absolutely not!" Suzanne agreed.

Chef then pulled the lever and the two screamed as they were dropped into the pot of food.

However Chef stopped their fall so they were just inches over it.

"Now, will you give us the rights to do this?" Chef asked.

"Alright! Alright!" Suzanne shouted.

"We'll do it!" The Prime Minister cried.

"Just please, don't put us into that shit that you call cooking!" They shouted together.

"Great." Chef smiled. And with that the caterer of Total Drama pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

"Yo Chris, they went for it!" Chef announced.

Chef listened in for a few seconds. "Yep, got it all recorded on video of them saying they agree!"

Chef listened to Chris talk some more. "Right, I'll report at the there within the next few minutes!"

Chef then turned off the phone and left the scene.

"Hey wait!" Suzanne shouted.

"Come back here and untie us!" The Prime Minister insisted.

But Chef ignored them, as far as he was concerned it wasn't his problem anymore.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Dude, that's awesome!" Chris high-fived Chef.

"Not awesome…" Zoey cried only to be comforted by Mike.

Chris shrugged. "Alright, Chef let's get this reaping started!"

Chef pulled out the first sheet.

"Heather Chang!" He announced.

"Damn it!" The queen bee shouted.

Chris smirked, he knew she didn't really get picked he had made sure that Chef would pick certain contestants at certain times. Heather had to be in this, it wouldn't be nearly as fun if she wasn't.

"Congratulations, Heather!" Chris patted the girl on the back. "Please go sit over there, where all the tributes who have gotten picked will sit until all of you have been picked.

Heather nodded and went to go sit in the twenty-four chairs that Chris had left for the ones who were picked.

Chef pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Duncan Binegar."

Chris smirked once again, another tribute that had purposefully been picked out. Who wouldn't wanna watch Duncan in the Hunger Games?

"Fuck." Duncan let out.

"Really Duncan, didn't know you could curse again?" Chris laughed.

"Shut it McLean!" Duncan yelled as he went to sit next to Heather.

Chef pulled out another sheet.

"Zoey Gligora."

"NO!" The girl cried, sobbing into Mike's shoulder.

"Come on Zoey, better get over there." Chris told the girl.

"No she doesn't!" Mike glared at Chris as the girl continued crying.

Chris laughed. "Oh and why is that?"

"Because- Because-" The boy stammered as Chris laughed at him. The boy then got a defiant look on his face and turned to the host "Because I volunteer as tribute!"

The other contestants gasped whereas Noah simply shrugged. Figured that the Gary Stu would volunteer for his Mary Sue.

"No Mike!" Zoey cried. Mike gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm doing it for you, Zoey." Mike sighed.

He then handed her over to Cameron, "Take good care of her, okay?"

Cameron nodded, also trying to contain his own sobs. "Sure Mike…"

"Aw… how sweet…" The host then began cracking up at this. "He's definitely gonna be a bloodbath!"

Chef pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Linds-"

"I sha-volunteer!" Lightning shouted.

"Really Lightning?" Chris asked.

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning smiled. "I'm gonna win this sha-stupid game!"

And with that Lightning went and sat down next to Mike.

Duncan laughed. "He's definitely going in the bloodbath."

Chef pulled out another paper.

"Noah Hafez."

Noah put down the book he was reading. "I'd be lying if I said I was surprised."

Chris glared at the bookworm, he wasn't supposed to know that it was partially rigged. Yes, Noah was another contestant Chris made sure participated in the games, he needed a smart one and it was either him, Harold or Cameron. Chris figured Noah would be the most fun.

Chef pulled out another sheet.

"Ezekiel Manchester."

"No!" Ezekiel screamed.

Yes, he was no longer feral, after Total Drama All Stars several human rights and animal rights activists got together and formed a petition forcing Chris to get him treated. Chris had no choice but to do so when millions of people all over the world agreed to this.

"Come on Zeke, don't ya' wanna play?" Chris asked him. "After all, you've always been in it to win it."

"But this is completely different, eh!" Ezekiel shouted.

Gwen nodded. "Ezekiel's right, this is more than one of your stupid games Chris, this is life and death!"

"Well too bad!" Chris shouted. "Ezekiel go sit next to Lightning."

Ezekiel sighed and went to sit next to Lightning.

Chef then pulled out another slip of paper.

"Courtney Black."

Chris smirked again. Of course Courtney would be one of the contestants that Chris rigged. Serves her right for trying to ruin his fun.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers, Chris!" Courtney shouted at the host.

"Actually since everything has been taken care of so that this is completely legal and is covered in your contracts, there's nothing that they could possibly do to get you out of this one."

Courtney tried to come up with a reasonable response but couldn't. She sighed and sat in the chair next to Ezekiel.

Chef pulled out another piece of paper.

"Dakota Milton."

"No!" Sam shouted.

The two hugged.

Sam then glared at Chris. "I vol-"

Dakota quickly covered his mouth.

"No Sammy…" She then got out of the embrace and went to sit next to Courtney.

Chef pulled out another slip of paper.

"Annabella Mar-"

"Izzy volunteers!" Chirped the redhead.

"No Izzy!" Owen cried.

Izzy smiled. "Don't worry big O, I'll be just fine!"

And with that the redhead cart wheeled to the tribute's section and sat next to Dakota.

Chef shrugged and pulled out another slip of paper.

"Cameron Jaycox."

The bubble boy yelped. "What!?"

"You heard him Cameron." Chris smirked.

"No!" Both Mike and Zoey cried, clearly in distress at their good friend's misfortune.

"It's okay guys…" Cameron sighed. He then walked over to sit next to Izzy.

Chef then pulled out another piece of paper.

"Geo-"

"I volunteer!" Jo shouted.

Everyone looked at her completely surprised at what the Jockette had just said.

Brick looked at her. "Jo, why?"

"If anyone's gonna win this thing, then it's definitely gonna be me!" The girl answered. She then went to sit next to Cameron.

Chef pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Devon Joseph."

"No!" The gentle giant sobbed.

"I volunteer!" Someone said.

Everyone looked to see the person who had volunteered was none other than Brick.

"Brick?" DJ asked.

Brick shook his head. "I cannot allow someone like DJ to go through with this."

"How noble." Chris smirked.

DJ went to Brick. "Brick, you don't have to do this."

Brick simply patted DJ on the back and went to sit next to Cameron.

Chef pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Dawn Sutherland."

Chris smirked once again, another rigged contestant. He thought Dawn would be interesting to see if she would crack, see if she would break her moral code in order to survive.

Dawn nodded. "Your plan won't work Chris, I do not plan to kill in these games and I am very well aware of my imminent death."

"We'll see when the time comes." Chris smirked at the aura whisperer.

Dawn gave her own smirk. "You will be very disappointed Chris."

Chris grumbled as Chef pulled out another slip of paper.

"Sadie Paice"

"I volunteer!" Katie shouted.

"No, Katie!" Sadie cried.

Both Katie and Sadie continued to cry as Katie went over to the tributes section and sat next to Dawn.

"Be-"

"I volunteer!" Tyler shouted.

"No, Tyler!" Lindsay cried.

Tyler shook his head. "Sorry Lindsay, but I gotta do this. I'm tired of everyone not taking me seriously, I'm gonna win and then everyone will see that I'm awesome!"

"Okay!" Lindsay smiled and with that Tyler left and sat next to Katie.

"Yeah, he won't last long…" Chris mumbled.

"HEY!" Tyler shouted.

"Next up we have Zo-"

"I volunteer!" Scott shouted.

Scott smirked and sat next to Tyler. "And don't think I'm doing you a favor, Zoey. I'm playing to win."

"Well that'll be fun to watch!" Chris smiled.

Scott smirked. "You bet it will."

Chef pulled out another slip of paper.

"Harold Foster." He said.

"Gosh! How could you Chris?!" Harold asked. "Isn't anyone going to volunteer for me?"

"No one cares Harold." Chris deadpanned.

Harold sighed and went to sit next to Scott. "That's probably because they're idiots who don't realize that I shouldn't be sacrificed, because my mind needs to be preserved. Curse you and your paradox complex, now that I'm gonna die who's goinh yo b the future dictator! Idiots!"

Chef rolled his eyes and pulled out another paper.

"Leshawna Daniels."

"Oh Hell no, Chris!" Leshawna shouted. "There is no way, I'm gonna play your stupid little game!"

"You don't have a choice, Leshawna." Chris answered.

"Oh yes I do and I don't want to!" Leshawna shouted.

Chris then turned to Chef. "Chef, if you please?"

Chef grumbled, walked over to Leshawna, picked her up and shoved her onto the seat. Out of the seat appeared metal arm and leg bands that restricted her movement.

"Let it be known that anyone who does not agree to participate in the games after they've been chosen will be 'enticed' to stay on the stage."

Leshawna growled at the host and he smirked.

Chef pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Gwen Stonerook."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Of course."

She then sat next to Leshawna.

Chef unfolded the next sheet of paper.

"Bethany McDaniel."

"NO!" Beth cried.

Chris smirked. "Come on Beth, get up on the stage. It won't be that bad…"

Beth sighed, still crying but decided to make her way onto the stage, sitting next to Gwen.

Chef pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Cody Anderson."

"I volunteer!" A person shouted. It was quite obvious who would give up their life for the gap toothed geek.

"Sierra?" Cody asked, almost surprised. Almost.

"I can't let you go into this, Cody." Sierra cried, clutching the boy to her chest. "I have to do this for you!"

Cody shook his head, "No, Sierra! You can't do this."

"Aw… isn't this touching?" Chris asked, pure sarcasm dripping from his voice. "But, Sierra's volunteered so she has to go up to the stage."

Sierra hugged Cody one more time before going up onto the stage and sitting next to Beth.

Chef pulled out yet another slip of paper.

"Geoffrey Fi-"

"I volunteer." A gruff voice stated.

Chris smirked, "You'll definitely be a fun one."

"Better believe it McLean!" Eva scoffed as she stomped onto the stage and sat next to Sierra.

Chef pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Owen Helpman."

"NO!" Owen wailed.

Chris' eyes actually widened in surprise at this before he regained his composure and retained his uncaring gaze. He didn't actually want Owen to be in the games, Chris almost liked Owen and he was far too pathetic to stand any sort of chance at winning. Of course neither did Beth, Ezekiel, Harold, Katie or Tyler.

"Come on Owen." Chris ushered the boy to his seat.

Owen tried to contain his tears but nodded and sat next to Eva.

Chef pulled out the last paper.

"Alejandro Burremeurto."

Chris smirked, the final fixed contestant. Alejandro was put in to make things way more interesting. Chris knew that the Latin archenemy would definitely deliver.

Alejandro nodded. "Fair enough, I shall play your silly game Chris McLean."

Alejandro then went and sat next to Owen.

"So, they've all been reaped." Bridgette asked. "Now what?"

"Well, before we do anything else, the other twelve of you will be choosing two of you to mentor." Chris added.

"There are thirteen of us." Zoey pointed out.

Chris nodded. "I know but I have decided that I cannot put anyoone's life or well being into the hands of Staci."

Everyone, including the tributes, all nodded in agreement.

"So what will she be doing?" Geoff asked.

Chris shrugged. "I'll probably just let her watch."

"Yeah, my cousin spectacle invented watching things, before that people had to participate in some way, shape or form." The gab queen said.

"Anyways…" Chris rolled his eyes. "Who are you going to mentor for Justin?"

"I pick Harold and Owen." Justin said. "Their probably gonna die first so that means the least work."

"Nice!" Chris fist bumped the male model. "How about you, Sadie?"

"Definitely Katie." The fat girl stated. "I'll do anything to save her."

"And who else will be under your care?" Chris asked.

Sadie sighed. She scanned the rest of the competitors before her eyes rested on a suitable competitor. "I pick Dawn, at least she's nice to me."

"Great." Chris smiled. "Codster, who do you choose?"

"Definitely Sierra, she volunteered for me so I definitely owe her that much."

"Aw… Thank you Cody!" Sierra cooed.

"After that, I'll take Gwen." Cody added.

"Gee, lucky me…" Gwen sarcastically remarked.

"Excellent choices, Codemeister." Chris smiled. "Your turn Bridgette."

Bridgette promised herself she wouldn't cry but it was becoming harder and harder not to. The girl sighed. "I choose Leshawna and Courtney."

Chris smirked. "We'll see how this turns out for Bridgette. Geoff my man, it's your turn."

"Duncan and Brick." Geoff stated.

"That's it?" Chris asked, clearly bemused with his answer. "No excitement? No parting? No nothing? What's wrong Geoff?"

"What do you think?" The party god asked, folding his arms and seending a glare at the sadist.

"Whatever." Chris shrugged. "Alright, next up we have Lindsay!"

"Tyler and Beth." The girl said, surprisingly not saying anything incredibly stupid.

"You guys are getting boring." Chris grumbled. "Hey Trent, think you can spice it up a little?"

"I pick Noah and Ezekiel." Trent deadpanned.

"No reason why?" Chris asked.

Trent shrugged. "Why tell you?"

"Fair enough." Chris smirked. "What does Beverly want?"

B held up two pictures, one of Lightning and one of Izzy.

"Colorful choices, B. Wonder what that's all about?" Chris asked.

B only shrugged.

"Anne Maria?" Chris asked.

"I pick Jo and Scott. I don't even care about dem anyway." Anne Maria shrugged.

"Cool, Zoey?"

"Mike and Cam, of course." Zoey sadly smiled. "I'll make sure to bring at least one of you home."

"Aw…" Chris sighed sarcastically, he then turned to the show's resident gamer geek. "Who do you choose Sam?"

"Dakota." Sam nodded. "And Eva since there's no way I'd pick Heather or Alejandro!"

"And it looks like DJ's left with Heather and Alejandro." Chris announced.

DJ was about to say something only to be shushed by Chris. "No time DJ! I've gotta sign off the episode."

Chris then turned towards a camera. "With twenty four contestants turned tributes about to run through my own little hellish playground who will win? Who will lose? And who is going to be the one we make fun of even after their gone? Find out next time on Total Drama Games!"

**Another chapter done. Next chapter will be part of the training. That'll be fun! So until next time, this has been Ways and I'm signing off.**

**If you want updates on this story and the many others that I write then like me on Facebook at Ways –Fanfiction Author**

**Read and Review!**


	3. I Wish I Wasn't Famous

**Time for another chapter of Total Drama Games. I had trouble thinking about how this one is gonna work, I still kinda have trouble figuring it out but that's not gonna stop me! Nah, I'm mostly kidding. I've done a chariot chapter before so I think I'll be okay.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama or the Hunger Games. If I did then this would probably be a television special or movie.**

**Total Drama Games**

**Chapter 2:**

**I Wish I Wasn't Famous**

Chris grinned at the camera. "Last time on Total Drama Games!"

"Chef showed us that the only way to get things done is by dangling people over hazardous waste or anything close enough to it."

The screen then showed Chef yelling at Suzanne Collins and the prime minister of Canada.

"But lucky enough for us his methods of persuasion worked in our favor as we're now able to host our very own Hunger Games!" Chris announced.

The scene then showed an animation of a pendant of Chris with an arrow clenched between his teeth. The camera panned to show Chef firing a flaming arrow at the pendant. It hit and the host started screaming which caused the arrow to fall out.

"So we ended up reaping the unlucky victi- I mean contestants that ended up getting trapped in my little fun zone."

The camera showed Chris smiling at the podium and Chef reading one of the names.

"Some went quietly… Some not so much…"

The scene then showed Brick going up to sit on his chair just after patting DJ on the back and then transitioned to show Leshawna being shoved into her seat only to be chained to it by her arms and legs.

"Some were sweet whereas others were just stupid."

The camera then showed Mike kissing Zoey on the cheek and Lightning running over to his seat.

"After the unlucky twenty four were picked we went ahead and let the other guys pick who they wanted to represent as mentors in the game."

The scene went from showing the twenty-four tributes to showing Cody and Trent deciding who they would pick.

The camera then went back to Chris walking down a street.

"Better find a fashion consultant because you've gotta be stylin' if you want sponsors."

"Right here, right now on…

Total

Drama

GAMES!"

**Theme Song**

"This is great!" Chris exclaimed. "The ratings for your reapings were so high, I'm gonna make millions off of this Hunger Games thing!"

"Wonderful…" Gwen deadpanned. "I'm so happy that our death sentences have attracted so many people and that it's going so _**well**_ for you!"

Chris beamed. "I know right! It's awesome!"

"So what exactly are we going to be doing now?" Cameron asked the host.

"Well now you all will be transported to the nearest city where you all will be going into your chariots, to be presented to the world."

Geoff scratched his head in confusion. "Is that really necessary? I mean the world kinda already knows us with five seasons worth of dirt."

"Nope," Chris shook his head. "We've gotta do things as we've been instructed by Suzanne Collins."

"She didn't instruct us." Cameron added. "You made her allow us to do this."

Chris shrugged. "Details… Details… Anyways, you all will be heading into the city to do your prepping and chariot rides, so yeah. Have fun!"

And with that Chris left the room and they all stood there awkwardly.

"He's really lost it this time, hasn't he?" Bridgette asked once she was sure the host was out of earshot.

"Yep." Cody responded as everyone else pretty much gave their own murmurs and nods of verification.

**~I Wish I Wasn't Famous~**

Chris stood in a viewing panel with Chef Hatchet.

"Yes that's right, we're here with all the live coverage of the Total Drama Games chariot ride through Vancouver, Canada!" Chris announced. "I'm your star studded host, Chris McLean here to give you all the fashion and all the drama with my co-host Chef Hatchet."

Chef rolled his eyes, the Chef wanted to be anywhere else at the moment.

"Anyways, right now the campers are hard at work with their mentors preparing outfits for the chariot rides." Chris explained. "Let's see what they're up to right now?"

**~I Wish I wasn't Famous~**

"I can't believe I finally get to see you naked!" Cody cheered as he greedily took in Gwen's body.

Gwen quickly crossed her arms over her bare chest and glared at the geek. "I am so _happy_ that you're finally able to fulfill some of the sexual fantasies you have about me, Cody. It's not like I'm not gonna die in a little bit."

"You can look at me if you want to, Cody!" Sierra suggested, posing for the nerd.

Cody sighed. "Right, sorry about that. Just trying to lighten the mood a little bit."

"And you think that looking at me like you're Owen and I'm a thanksgiving dinner and probably sexually assaulting me in your head is going to make me feel any better!" Gwen asked.

"I wanna be Thanksgiving dinner!" Sierra insisted. "You can eat me any day Cody!"

"Maybe some other time Sierra…" Cody gave her a nervous grin.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Can we please move onto something other than the fact that we're both naked in front of Cody?"

"NO!" Sierra shouted. "Not until Cody says he loves my body!"

"I think it's a good idea to move on." Cody agreed with Gwen.

"NO!" Sierra shouted.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Will you just call her sexy already, she's not gonna leave it alone and we've already wasted enough time already."

"Fine…" Cody sighed. "Sierra… um… you have nice boobs…"

"Yay!" Sierra squeed.

"Good, now let's get back to work." Gwen smiled.

"Right." Cody nodded. He then walked over to a table in the corner of the room and pulled out some sketches he'd done. "I've thought about outfits that would suit the both of you and I came up with these."

Cody showed Gwen and Sierra the sketches.

Sierra squeed. "EEEEEEE! Cody! These are amazing!"

Gwen patted the nerd on the back. "Not bad, Cody. But can we please cover up my midriff?"

"Sorry Gwen, but I decided the best way to get you sponsors would be to show off that figure of yours." Cody explained. "I mean you're going up against some major hotties like Heather, Courtney and Dakota who'll instantly gain sponsors with their popularity alone. But when you put them in something like that you know that they'll get even more sponsors out there."

"Fine." Gwen huffed. "But I don't have to like it."

Cody shook his head. "I honestly didn't expect you to which is why I worked around that in your outfit."

"Nice one, Cody." Gwen smirked.

"Thanks!" The boy smiled.

"What about my outfit, Cody?" Sierra asked.

Cody smiled. "I thought a lot about what you'd wear and after going over all of your more… er… _interesting_ qualities I decided that the best thing for you would be to actually work on what the most prominent thing about you."

"Stalking?" Gwen asked as she had not yet seen the design of her outfit..

Cody shushed Gwen. "Of course not!" He insisted.

"Then what is it, Cody?" Sierra asked.

Cody sighed and gave her a regretful look.

"Love."

**~I Wish I Wasn't Famous~**

"So what do you got, Zoey?" Mike asked his girlfriend.

Zoey gave a sad smile to the two boys.

"Cameron, for you I decided to work on something that really suits you." She began. "It combines something that's really helped you out in the past and another surprise."

"Cool!" The nerd chirped when he got a look at Zoey's drawing.

Zoey smiled at him. "I knew you'd love it Cam. I've already sent it into the seamstresses and they're working on it right now!"

"That's great, Zoey!" Mike beamed at his girlfriend. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you!"

Zoey sighed, tears threatening to roll out of her eyes. "I don't think you will be after this."

"Why's that?" Mike asked.

"Mike, I tried my hardest to think of something that would catch the crowd's attention, please the audience and show who you are." Zoey explained.

"Yeah, and?" Mike asked.

Zoey cried. "I tried so many different ideas but eventually I had no choice to pick an outfit that…"

Cameron sighed, he understood what Zoey was getting at.

Mike quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Come on Zoey, you can tell me anything. That what?"

The girl gasped, the words she wanted to say were falling short.

"Should I tell him, Zoey?" Cameron asked.

Zoey shook her head.

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Mike?" Zoey asked.

Mike gave her a gap toothed grin. "Yeah, Zoey?

"Your c-co-stume…" She stuttered, still in between tears. "It's b-bas-ed off of your personalities…"

"WHAT?!" Mike shouted.

Zoey solemnly nodded and sniffled. "All of them: Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba and even Mal."

Mike pushed her out of the embrace. "How could you do this to me, Zoey!?" Mike shouted.

Zoey cried. "I-I-I'm sorry, Mike!"

Cameron ran over to the girl and hugged her. "Come on Mike, try to understand! Zoey did what she did because that's the best way for you to gain sponsors. She wants you out alive and because of that she had to sacrifice something."

"What does she have to sacrifice?" Mike shouted as Zoey continued to wail. "Because of her I'm going to look like a nuisance on tv again because of them! And they're not even there anymore!"

Cameron sighed. "I know it seems that way Mike, but this is what the audience knows about you. This is how they see you and because of that, that's what Zoey worked with."

"Yeah, they're all stigmatic bastards who need to be taught a thing or two!" Mike shouted.

Cameron shook his head. "Mike, try to calm down. You're angry right now and you may do something you may regret."

Mike sighed. He calmed down but still glared at Zoey. "I will _never _forgive you for this, Zoey."

"Mike!" She cried.

Mike shook his head. "No Zoey, consider us over!"

Zoey broke into tears while Cameron patted her on the back.

Mike looked away from the redhead reluctantly, he loved Zoey but he just couldn't imagine someone so close to him doing something like this to him.

It was probably for the best that he let her go anyways; chances were he probably wasn't going to make it out of these games. He hated to admit it but without his personalities –especially Manitoba, Svetlana and even Mal- there was no way he could possibly win. He was just Mike and there was no chance that he would get out of there all on his own.

**~I Wish I Wasn't Famous~**

B sat in a room with Lightning and Izzy. B was hard at work on their designs whereas Lightning and Izzy were being as annoying as possible.

"Sha-Lightning is gonna dominate the sha-competition!" Lightning smirked.

"Oooo-oooo-oooo!" Izzy jumped up and down. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

B rolled his eyes; he probably should've thought this through a little bit. Izzy and Lightning were roughly two of the most annoying people in the entire cast. Having the both of them together was even worse.

"I wonder if Izzy will be able to chop off some heads?" Izzy exclaimed. "Izzy would love that!"

Lightning shook his head. "Oh sha-hell no, girl! Sha-nobody's chopping off sha-Lightning's head!"

"Izzy makes no promises!" Izzy chirped. "Izzy will do whatever it takes to win."

"There's sha-no way yo' gonna beat sha-me!" Lightning insisted. "Sha-Lightning is going all the way!"

B rolled his eyes once more. This was gonna be a long week.

**~I Wish I Wasn't Famous~**

"Alright dudes, this is what I've got." Geoff said showing off the outfits that he had designed for Duncan and Brick.

Duncan unrolled the sheet of paper that contained the design of his outfit. "Nice, bro!"

Brick unrolled his sheet next. He smiled. "Well done, commander! This is perfect."

Geoff smirked. "Thank you, thank you."

"Didn't know you had it in you, man." Duncan patted him on the back.

Geoff shrugged. "Well ya'know Bridge got into designing back in season 5 and wanted me to do some sketches too. I guess it ended up coming in handy."

"It certainly did, commander." Brick nodded.

Geoff laughed. "Dude, you don't need to call me that."

Brick shook his head. "Sorry but I'm going to have to deny that request, commander. In these Hunger Games you are my senior commanding officer, you call all the shots and therefore you have been given this title."

"Isn't it about time you give up being polite?" Duncan asked.

Brick blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's just that we're going into a fight to the death out there." Duncan added. "When the time comes being polite is not going to help you win, being as cold and ruthless as humanly possible is what you're gonna have to do."

Brick sighed. "I know, it's all terrible but I still have to maintain who I am. Like that Peeta guy said in the book and movie, I don't wanna be a piece in Chris's game."

"I don't think that's possible man," Duncan patted the guy on the back. "Chris really got us this time and I don't see another way out of this."

"I know he did," Brick added. "It's terrible and I hate what he's done to us. When we go into that arena friend will be turning on friend; people who've known each other for the past three years will now be strangers; people who've learned to tolerate each other will abandon all of that development and slaughter each other."

"Heavy man…" Geoff sighed, actually bummed out by what Brick said.

Duncan who had actually paled at what Brick's statement; managed to regain his composure and address the cadet. "If it makes you feel any better, I promise that when we get in there that I won't do anything to you. May even help you if I can."

"Thanks Duncan." Brick gave a weak smile.

"Alright guys," Geoff tried to brighten but fell short due to the despondency of the situation. "Get undressed, we've gotta do make up and stuff now."

The two nodded and went to removing their clothes.

**~I Wish I Wasn't Famous~**

"These are the outfits I've chosen for you." Sam said as he held up the two outfits that he'd wanted for them to try on.

Dakota smiled. "Aw… that's Samus Aran for me, right Sammy?"

"No, it's Lara Croft." The game junkie corrected his girlfriend.

"Oh…" Dakota sighed. "But it's still cool; I'll look great in it."

"You'd look great in anything Dakota." Sam added.

"Aw… thanks Sammy!" Dakota cooed.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Okay, what the hell is this supposed to be, there is no way in hell that I am wearing _that_."

"It's based off of a true gaming All-Star and one of Playstation's greatest mascots!" Sam argued.

"It's a stupid warrior costume, what is that to symbolize?" Eva asked.

Sam glared at her. "This costume shows the true rashness of who you are! This character can become a rampaging monster at times and can also become calm and gentle at the same time"

"And what about me is a rampaging monster?" Eva questioned the game junkie.

"Forget it; the point is you're wearing it because I already sent it in for the seamstresses to make." Sam answered

Eva huffed. "Whatever. But don't expect me to wear girly little makeup or whatever."

"I didn't expect you to. All I need is for you to put on a tad bit so that you'll show up better on the cameras." Sam explained.

"Fine, but how do you of all people know so much about makeup?" Eva asked him.

"I-"

"He learned most of it from me." Dakota answered for him.

"Look this has been fun and all but we really need to get to work." Sam said.

"Then let's get this over with." Eva said.

**~I Wish I Wasn't Famous~ **

"Alright guys, so here's how it's gonna work," Trent started looking at both Noah and Ezekiel.

"We're gonna die!" Ezekiel cried.

Noah rolled his eyes. "_You're_ going to die. As for me, I have been planning on how I would actually win this thing since Chris announced these stupid games."

"Stop! Neither of you are going to die!"Trent shouted.

Noah chuckled. "Clearly you didn't hear the part where they said twenty-four go in and only one comes out."

"I heard that, Noah." Trent said. "But I know for sure that I'm going to get one of you out."

"And that person will be me." Noah said.

Ezekiel wailed. "I'm gonna die!"

"You're not going to die, Zeke." Trent insisted.

"Honestly stop lying to him, Trent." Noah added. "I mean Zeke gets out first in every season. Based on these statistics it's clear that if Ezekiel isn't the first to die, he'll at least go in the bloodbath."

Ezekiel began crying some more.

"Noah, stop it." Trent glared at the bookworm. "Why are you being such a jerk?"

"The way I see it, this is the point to abandon any and all friendships." Noah said. "Because once we go in there friends probably won't be the greatest thing to have in the arena, it'll only make things worse."

"And what if I wanted to put you in an alliance with someone?" Trent asked.

"Who do you have in mind?" Noah asked.

Trent said exactly who he had in mind.

Noah's eyes widened in surprise at what Trent had suggested. "That. Just. Might. Work."

**~Total Drama Games~**

"Oh my gosh, you two are gonna look so adorable in these outfits that I picked for you." Lindsay gushed.

"That's nice, Lindsay." Beth gave the girl a sad smile.

Lindsay nodded, not quite seeing the girl's sadness. "Beth, you're going to have these pretty sequins and Tyler, you're going to have a nice spotted shirt."

"Mmmhhhmmm…" Tyler nodded, ignoring his girlfriend as his mind was in another place.

"It'll be great!" Lindsay chirped.

"Lindsay…" Beth started, quite sad.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked.

Beth sighed. "You don't really know what's going on. Do you, Lindsay?"

"Well sure." Lindsay chirped. "You guys are going into another season and I'm gonna help you."

"Yes…" Beth nodded. "But this uh… _season_ has a bit more of a um… _ulterior _motive."

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked, the innocence in her voice flushing over both of them in waves making both of them feel guilty.

Lindsay and Tyler looked at each other before nodding.

"Linds, just know that whatever happens Beth and I will always be with you." Tyler said, clutching the blonde's hands. "Okay."

"Of course you will." Lindsay smiled. "You guys are my best friend and my boyfriend."

Both Beth and Tyler looked at each other again before turning back to the airhead.

"Of course Lindsay." Beth nodded.

**~Total Drama Games~**

Bridgette finished her sketches and gave them to Leshawna and Courtney.

"Here's what I've got guys." Bridgette said.

Courtney frowned. "Really Bridgette? It's a little simple isn't it?"

Leshawna nodded. "Yeah, I was kinda hoping so for something… I don't know… a little more fabulous?"

"Are you saying that you like being paraded around like this?!" Bridgette gasped.

"NO!" Both of them shouted.

"Hate it." Courtney added.

"Wish I was doing anything else." Leshawna said.

"Then what is it?" Bridgette asked.

Leshawna just shook her head. "It's just that we're going out, so y'know we may as well be goin' out with a bang."

"Come on guys, that's not true." Bridgette shook her head. "Courtney's going to sue Chris and the producers and you're going to get out of this before anyone has to die."

"I don't know about that, Bridgette." Courtney sighed.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney just sighed again. "The lawyers are trying everything they can but it looks like we've got our hands tied here."

"The contracts allow this?" Bridgette asked.

"Apparently." Courtney sighed.

"What about Human Rights violations?"

"The Total Drama Amendment stops us from having any arguments there." Courtney said.

"What's the Total Drama Amendment?" Leshawna asked.

Courtney sighed. "The Total Drama Amendment or the TDA for short states that: Due to Total Drama's seemingly unbreakable contracts and impossible lawyers that the show is entitled to do whatever it wants without any say otherwise."

"So we're screwed ninety nine different ways and none of 'em are the good kind." Leshawna stated.

"Pretty much." Courtney nodded.

"Well what about what that Betee guy said in Catching Fire?" Bridgette suggested.

"Yes wires are gonna help so… much right now Bridge." Leshawna deadpanned.

"No I don't mean that." Bridgette shook her head. "I mean the part where all the victors are annoyed about the games and wanted to stop it during their interviews. He said that _The Quarter Quell is a law written by man and that such a thing can be unwritten._"

Leshawna's eyes widened in realization. "You're saying that if people drew up the TDA, then if enough people want it to be gone that it can be broken and the Games can end!"

Courtney thought for a second before smiling and hugging Bridgette. "You're a genius, Bridgette! As soon as this stupid chariot thing is over I'm gonna call my lawyers and get them to call the UN!"

"So you're saying we might be saved?" Leshawna asked.

"Maybe!" Courtney beamed. "If my lawyers and the UN can work fast enough!"

"That's good enough for me." Leshawna smiled. "I just hope this works."

**~Total Drama Games~**

"You guys need to shut up!" Justin yelled at the two.

"All I'm saying is that you could at least give us something a little more creative to wear! GOSH!" Harold snapped back.

Owen continued crying as both the Uber-geek and the outdated hunk continued arguing with each other.

"What's wrong with a suit and tie?" Justin rolled his eyes.

"Nothing." Harold responded. "But you could've put a little pizzazz into it!"

"Well I wanted to make you guys shirtless under your open jackets but then I realized you weren't me." Justin explained.

"Seriously?!" Harold shouted.

"And when I asked you guys if you wanted pins with my face on them you said no, Harold." Justin pointed out. "You haven't exactly been helpful either Harold!"

"Not the point, Justin!" Harold shouted. "Ever since this started you've been thinking of yourself, when you should be thinking about us. We're the ones having a televised death coming up soon."

Justin shrugged.

Harold glared at him. "You may have chosen us because you think we'll die the fastest but we'll show you right, Owen!"

"I'M GONNA DIE!" The dough boy wailed.

Harold just sighed. "We'll show you…"

**~Total Drama Games~**

"So amigo, what fabulous designs have you come up with for Heather and I?" Alejandro asked DJ.

DJ smiled. "Well Alejandro, I think you're gonna like it."

He then handed the drawings to both Alejandro and Heather.

Heather laughed. "This, DJ you've got to be kidding me."

"I must agree with Heather," Alejandro nodded. "These are simply not going to work, DJ."

"No?" DJ frowned. "I thought you were gonna like 'em."

Heather just slowly shook her head at the boy before taking out a pen and scribbling out DJ's design.

"Hey!" DJ shouts.

"First we need some of these… a little less of that… a lot less of that… and more of this and perfect!" She smirks when she hands DJ the design she's given him.

"Heather! That's horrible, I can't submit this, what would mamma think?"

"Mama doesn't need to think anything because you can say I did it." She grinned.

Alejandro peaks over DJ's shoulders to see the design. "I must admit, you would look muy sexy in this mi amor."

"Which is why I chose it." Heather smirked. "Now gimme that!" She swiped Alejandro's designs away and proceeded to go through the same process of drawing up her own design.

Finally when she finished she handed it back to Alejandro and DJ.

"No!" DJ screamed. "This isn't what I had in mind at all!"

Alejandro smirked. "No, no I think this'll work."

**~Total Drama Games~**

Sadie finally finished the designs and handed them to both Katie and Dawn.

However now that Sadie was finally free Katie threw away the designs and wrapped her friend in a tight embrace. The two then began crying for their rather unfortunate state.

Dawn however looked closely at the design that Sadie had given her and cringed.

"Sadie?" Dawn asked. "Would you mind if I made some _minor_ adjustments to my chariot attire."

Sadie only gave her a nod and with that Dawn chose something that would better suit to her tastes.

**~Total Drama Games~**

"Alright, so hewe's what you two are gonna be wea'in." Anne Maria slapped the designs down onto the table for the two ROTI antagonists to survey.

"Are you kidding me?" Jo asked. "There is no way I am wearing this!"

Scott nodded. "I agree. These are some of the stupidest outfits I've ever seen. That's saying something too since my friends and I wore dresses made of sheets and old potato bags back at the farm school prom."

Jo chuckled. "Did you at least win King of the Redneck Hill?"

"No, I did not win Prom King." Scott scowled. "I was robbed by my cousin Zachariah and his stupid fancy schmancy hammer time pants that were just sheets that his mammy had sewn together in a special way."

"Someday, when I get out of this alive, I'm going to go to your hometown or rock or house in the middle of nowhere or whatever it is just to slap some sense into them." Jo stated.

"That's not gonna happen." Scott smirked. "Cuz I'm the one who's getting outta here alive. So I'll go to your little gym or androgynous cult that you and Eva come from and just see whatever the hell they feed you guys just to see what's wrong there."

"Meh. Whatever dirt boy." Jo rolled her eyes, clearly disinterested in the idea that Scott would win.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "Dat's nice and all but what about dese clothes?"

"Hideous." Jo said.

"Disgusting." Scott commented.

"Well too bad, it's what you twos are gonna wea and ya' gonna like it." She smirked.

The two groaned in annoyance, knowing that they would have to follow her commands.

**~Total Drama Games~**

"Oh… this is getting exciting!" Chris called up from his skybox where he and Chef were watching. Chef just rolled his eyes. "Who will Trent put Noah and or Ezekiel in an alliance with? Will Courtney actually be able to stop the games with their silly book/movie line thing? Why did Cody make Gwen and Sierra undress before it was even time to do so? Who is going to have the best outfit and warrant a lot of sponsors and who is gonna get zilch and look craptastic? Who will win?! Who will lose?! Find out next time on Total Drama Games!"

The screen then faded out to black.

**Originally I was gonna have the chariot ride be in this chapter as well but around the Lindsay, Tyler and Beth part I figured I had enough going on. Already we've got some plot developing and I hope you tune in next time for the chariot rides. Until next time,  
Read and Review!**


End file.
